HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Eldritch
Eldritch's Primary Characteristic is Spirit. Spell Construction DS = 5. Fire Damage Fire spells that do damage can catch materials on fire, melt metals, and boil liquids. Fire does double damage against wood or paper type objects or creatures. It also automatically ignites flammable liquids. Fire vs. Fire Fire and fire-based creatures are typically immune to fire damage. Fire vs. Water Fire does half-damage to water or water-based systems such as ice creatures. It tends to create steam or melt ice, but does not actually consume anything. Fire vs. Air Depending on the type of gas present, fire may ignite the gas explosively or find itself suffocating. Typically, air contains enough aerogen to ignite other flamable gasses, but fire does not do any extra damage to air or air-based creatures. Fire vs. Earth Fire or perhaps the removal of heat, is capable of shattering rock and crystal and intense heats melt metals. However, there is often little consuming of the material involved so fire does not gain an advantage nor have a disadvantage against earth. Fire vs. Eldritch Fire damage vs. Eldritch constructs, monsters, and demons treats all 7's and above like 10's for the purpose of additional rolls. For example, Ashler hits a Semachis Crusader with a firebolt spell. He rolls 3d10 damage and rolls a 6, 7, and 9. He adds those up then rolls the 7 and 9 again, this time rolling a 4 and an 8. He gets to roll the 8 again and rolls a 3. His damage total is 37 against the Semachis. Fire Spell List -=A=- * Animate Element * Antimagic Matrix * Attunement -=B=- * Banefire * Banish * Bind * Blessing * Blind * Burning Blood -=C=- * Commune * Consecration * Control * Create Fire -=D=- * Daylight * Daze * Delayed Spell * Desecrate * Destroy * Detection * Discern * Disintegrate * Disruption * Dispel -=E=- * Element Blessed Weapon * Elemental Cone * Elemental Pact * Elemental Messenger * Elemental Speech * Elemental Swarm * Endure Element * Enlarge Element * Expulsion -=F=- * Fan of Flame * Fire Prank * Fireball * Firebolt * Firewalker * Flame Augry * Flameburst * Flamesphere * Flare Edge * Flash -=G=- * Ghostfire -=H=- * -=I=- * Immolate * Imprint * Inferno -=J=- * -=K=- * -=L=- * Lore -=M=- * Magic Bullet * Molecular Kinesis -=N=- * Negate Enchantment * -=O=- * -=P=- * Perpetual Light * Pillars of Flame * Purify Element * Pyro Shield * Pyros Armor * Pyrotechnics -=Q=- * Quench Flame -=R=- * Reduce Element * Resist Element -=S=- * Scry * Sculpt Element * Spark Cloud * Summon Elemental * Swarm Shield * Symbol -=T=- * Torchlight -=U=- * Utter Devastation -=V=- * -=W=- * Wall of Fire -=X=- * -=Y=- * -=Z=- * Zone (of Fire) Navigation Primal Spectra * Air * Earth * Fire * Water Life Spectra * Body * Mind * Soul * Flora * Fauna Natural Spectra * Chemical * Electromagnetic * Gravity * Nuclear * Space * Time Deep Spectra * Arcane * Chaos * Eldritch * Order * Void [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics Chapter 3 - Skills Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills Chapter 7 - Equipment Chapter 8 - Crafting Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills Chapter 10 - Appendix